Print jobs can be ordered on-line, using a web browser user interface or the like, giving the user the ability to see a representation of the final printed product. The user uploads the document data, e.g., cover page, text, tables and graphs, etc., and uses the on-line interface at a personal computer or other workstation to arrange the print job data and to select the print job parameters such as paper size, paper quality, color, binding, finishing, turn-around time, etc. Accordingly, the print shop capabilities, in terms of the available printing/finishing options just mentioned and others, are encapsulated in the on-line system and, based upon customer input, a realistic representation of the final printed product can be obtained, along with a per document and total cost and turn-around time. It is the implied hope of the print shop that the customer will see and select different print and/or finishing options and thus order a higher value document, or that a customer with a print job deemed over budget will still complete the transaction by selecting lower-cost printing/finishing/turn-around options instead of terminating the transaction.
Known systems for on-line print job ordering rely upon a static price model. The printing/finishing options have a set price that does not vary depending upon the actual real-world load/usage/backlog conditions for the printing/finishing resources at the print shop. Thus, for example, with a current state-of-the-art system, a user can choose to use color for $1 per page or black-and-white for $0.07 per page, and these price choices are presented to and apply for the user even if the black-and-white printing system is over-burdened while the color system is running at a fraction of its rated capacity. In current systems, print job turn-around cost parameters are also not adjusted in real time based upon print shop load, anticipated machine downtime. Thus, for example, the price for a 24-hour turnaround is not adjusted upward or downward to discourage or encourage use of the 24-hour turn-around service depending upon the print shop load, maintenance schedules, etc.